Electronic mapping is a system of providing interactive maps in a computerized environment, such as through an electronic device. Electronic maps have become popular as a means to search remote locations. Trip planning, self-education, navigation, etc., may be accomplished from the convenience of an electronic device. Electronic maps also offer an interactive feature not found in their real-world counterparts. For example, Google Maps' mapping service offers satellite imagery, street maps, and “Street View” perspectives, as well as functions such as a route planner, in which a user may, for example, scroll through, zoom in/out, search, etc. (Google Maps and Street View are trademarks of Google Inc. in the United States). Services such as Apple Maps (a trademark of Apple Inc.) and Mapquest (a registered trademark of America Online, Inc.) offer similar interactive maps, which may be embodied, for example, as web services, or computerized applications.